harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bed rest is best!
As Dylan continues to heal from his near heart attack, Patrick Kurtz comes to town, as does Susie and Ellen and they offer their help and support to their friend. Today's guests from Somerset: Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; Molly Burnett as Ellen Lucas and Matt Crane as Dr. Patrick Kurtz. Scene One Dylan's townhouse. Dylan is still under bed-rest, mainly to make sure he is all right. The extended bed rest was as a precaution, agreed upon by Dylan and his primary physician, Dr. Steele. Coming into his room is Viola Whittaker, a professor at nearby Brandeis University and a long-time friend of the Harpers. DYLAN: Viola? VIOLA: Dylan, how are you? I heard about what happened from June. I hope you are fine. DYLAN: Yes, I am doing fine. I am fortunate. VIOLA: What caused it? DYLAN: Rhonda Whittenberg. That woman can turn a stress situation into a disaster that goes right off the charts. VIOLA (grinning): And I don't mean the Motown charts! (Dylan laughs for the first time since his heart issues began.) DYLAN: That was a good one, Viola. VIOLA: Thank you, I have always had a yen for comedy. DYLAN: I admit, I am curious. What caused you to come back to Boston? I am glad you are back. VIOLA: Well, when I went back to Chicago with Evelyn, Valerie and Stacey, I went because my job had been budgeted out. But when a place opened up back at Brandeis, I jumped for it. To keep you updated on the family; you knew Carlton died, right? DYLAN: Yeah. Megan told me when she returned. VIOLA: Well, after Carlton died and Marcus left for good, we went back to Chicago. Valerie opened a Mexican restaurant in Edgewater; and Stacey and Evelyn opened a law firm in Rogers Park. I felt adrift, although I did work part time at Loyola. I did miss Boston. DYLAN: Well, I am glad that you are back here, Viola. You will be a breath of fresh air for us. VIOLA: Yes, I hope to be. DYLAN (feeling tired): I really need to get some more rest. I am still a bit tired. VIOLA: I understand. You get some rest, honey. (Viola exits. Shane Donohue, Dylan's cousin, enters. Along with Adam.) SHANE: Hi, Viola. VIOLA: Hi there, Shane. He's asleep. ADAM (smiling): I can see. How was he? VIOLA: He's fine. He's just tired out. SHANE: He needs to relax. ADAM (walking over to Dylan and gently brushing his hair out of his eyes): He has had a hard time of it. With his dad, aunt and sister gone, I am surprised that he hasn't been in bed before this. Then with Jennifer's death, it may have gotten too much for him to deal with it. SHANE: But you've been there for him. ADAM: Yes, I have And I always will be there for him. And I am glad I have been. VIOLA: Well, he is very much loved. And he certainly needs everyone here. SHANE: I hope those techniques I taught will help him. ADAM: I think they will. I will let you know. Dr. Steele and Dr. Langlois will be coming later. SHANE: If you don't mind, may I please stay for that. DYLAN (waking up a minute): That is fine with me, Adam. He can stay, and so can Viola, if she wants. VIOLA: That's sweet. I would if I could, guys, but I have a class at that time, a class I cannot avoid. (She gives a little grin) Although I wish I could avoid some of the students like the plague! I would like to hear how things went though. I will call you, after my class is finished. DYLAN: All right, I am going back to sleep, guys. ADAM (affectionately): Get some sleep, honey. I'll let you know when dinner is ready. DYLAN: I will, babe. I'll see you later. See you, Viola. VIOLA: I will call you all later. (Adam gently kisses his spouse on the cheek and pulls the blankets over him; then he shuts the door so Dylan can sleep.) CUT TO Grants Preserve, Somerset, Illinois. Susannah Lucas' home. Susie is on Facebook (which she joined, if anything, to keep in touch with the rest of the Harpers in Boston) and she sees a post that shocks her. SUSANNAH (stunned): What the? Sheila put this up? This doesn't sound good. Nyssa! Ellen! Come here! (Enter Anyssa, who is staying with her sister, having gone there after Jennifer's funeral, and Ellen. Anyssa had just finished a shower, and Ellen was reading an anatomy book.) ELLEN: What is it, Mom? What's happened? ANYSSA (picking up on Susannah's concern): Susie? What's wrong? SUSANNAH: Take a look at this post, you two. (Anyssa and Ellen look at the Facebook post.) ELLEN (horrified): Oh no! Dylan! SUSANNAH: Sheila posted this three hours ago. ELLEN: I don't get this. Why would Aunt Sheila post this? ANYSSA: What is it, dear? What's going on? SUSANNAH: It's Dylan! According to Sheila, he had a heart attack! (All three are stunned. Ellen's eyes fill with tears. Susannah comforts her daughter. Anyssa grabs her phone from her purse and she dials Sheila's number. The scene fades) Scene Two Outside MCI-Framingham. Rhonda is let out. Why, who knows. She gets on the bus going to Boston. She is livid. The news spread all over Louisburg Square. Dylan is mercifully not told this, because they did not want him stressed out. Penny Randolph is disgusted. She goes over to the Park Square. She is infuriated and she is not the only one. An anxious Sheila is in the square and she sees Penny. SHEILA: How could she? PENNY: I don't know. It's ridiculous! This is how the justice system works! SHEILA: Even when you were inside, you didn't do what Rhonda did. PENNY: Even your aunt, before she was killed, was trying to turn her life around. SHEILA: Yes, the officials told me she had really calmed down. PENNY: So how could Rhonda had gotten out of prison? Oh, God, does Dylan know? SHEILA: No, and we're aiming to keep it that way. Until he is stronger, at least. He is not to know she is around. I called WBOS and told Caitlyn what was going on and what happened. PENNY: Well, you don't worry. You've got Dylan to keep an eye on. I will handle Rhonda. Me and Anngelique will make sure she stays away from Dylan. (Sheila's cell phone rings. It is Anyssa. She is very distressed.) SHEILA: Hello, Anyssa. ANYSSA (frightened): Sheila, just WHAT in the world is going on over there? Susie, Ellen and I caught a post on Facebook that Dylan had a heart attack! SHEILA: Yes, I admit it is true. He did have a heart attack, Nyssa, it happened last night at the Atchleys. It was a slight one, though. He's back home and he is fine. ANYSSA: Thank God. At least he is fine. I wondered who posted it? SHEILA: I posted it. I'm sorry I didn't say anything beforehand, sis. I am trying to protect Dylan. He is trying to stay away from any news or social media right now, because I am scared for his stress level. ANYSSA: I don't blame you there, Sheila, and I would have suggested the same thing, keeping Dyl away from social media. But I want to know, who did that to him? And why? SHEILA: Rhonda Whittenberg, the one who did it. She was the one who nearly drove Dylan to a heart attack. And what is worse is that she is out of prison. ANYSSA: Oh, dear God! That wicked woman! That settles it, with luck, I should be back home in a few hours. SHEILA: No, Anyssa. You stay there. You spend time with Susie and Ellen. You need this time away from things. Especially after Jennifer's funeral. You relax and enjoy the time with your family. We have everything under control here. ANYSSA: No, Sheila. We're coming. I understand your worry about me, and I appreciate it more than you know, but I do need to get back to town anyway. Susie, Ellen and I were going to come to Boston. I need to be back for a court case that I have been dealing with on Wednesday; and Susie and Ellen want to visit, especially now with Dylan having a heart attack. Patrick is also coming, but he might be coming in on a later flight. He said he wanted to stop by and take a look at Dylan and see how he is. SHEILA: Good idea. Dr. Steele and Dr. Langlois, the cardiologist, would welcome his expertise. ANYSSA: We're coming out on the Martin Learjet. Susie has it at her disposal. SHEILA: Great idea. We'll meet you at the airport. ANYSSA: We'll be there at about 9 PM tonight. SHEILA: OK, we'll see you then, Anyssa. (Sheila disconnects the call) PENNY: Who was that? SHEILA: My sister, Anyssa. She and our other sister, Susannah Lucas, is coming to town. PENNY: Susannah Lucas? The Vice-President of Martin Industries? You guys are related to her? SHEILA: Yeah. Susie is Anyssa's adopted sister; and in a sense, my adopted sister. Her mother, Lahoma Lucas, sees me, Anyssa and Susie as her daughters. PENNY: That is good. I am going to talk to Anngelique about what to do about Rhonda. SHEILA: OK. (Penny and Sheila part ways and they go in their respective directions. Sheila back to Dylan's house; and Penny down to the Back Bay area, where Anngelique lived. The scene fades) Scene Three Dylan's townhouse some hours later. Dylan is still asleep. Dr. Steele, Dr. Langlois and Patrick Kurtz, who had arrived with Susie, Anyssa and Ellen on the same flight after all, are all discussing Dylan's condition. Susie and Ellen are busy talking with Wendy and the others. LESLIE: I am glad you came here, Patrick. I've heard a lot about you, although I don't know where your stake is with the Harpers. PATRICK: The Harpers are very good friends of mine, Dr. Steele. Anyssa and Susie are part of that family. DR. LANGLOIS (dismissive): I forgot that. (Leslie shoots him a strange look, something was not right here.) LESLIE (dubiously): As long as there is no news that Dylan sees, then the stress level is down. (All of a sudden, there is a hubbub in Dylan's room. Sheila comes out, her eyes flashing as she angrily waves a newspaper around.) SHEILA (furiously): Who brought this paper in?! LESLIE (concerned): What has happened, Sheila? SHEILA: This! (She again waves the offending paper around) Someone brought this disgusting paper in! PATRICK: The Boston Herald? I don't get it, Sheila. Why would this upset you? SHEILA: This paper is NOT welcome here. I'm sorry, Patrick, but I am very militant about that one. We Harpers never read the Herald! This is a trash paper! The worst kind of muckraking garbage is in this paper! The only paper we ever read here is the Globe, you know. Thank God Dylan was still asleep, so he wasn't able to see it. LESLIE: I am sorry. I forgot that was a paper that is not allowed in here. I should have said something beforehand. Gerald, did you bring it in here? DR. LANGLOIS: Yes, I did as a matter of fact. I happen to enjoy reading the Herald. (The group is immediately angered) PATRICK (angered): Do you realize what you are DOING?! What is your scheme?! Are you knowingly trying to sabotage Dylan's recovery?! LESLIE (pleased that Patrick is speaking what she had been suspecting): What are you saying, Patrick? PATRICK (glaring at Dr. Langlois): Before I flew out here tonight, Anyssa and Susie had asked Ellen and I to do some checking on Dr. Langlois. SHEILA: Why would Ellen check on him? (she grins) Oh, wait. PATRICK (grinning): Yes, Sheila. She was shadowing me that day when I did my investigation. She was a great help to me. LESLIE: Hang on. Dr. Langlois, get out of here a minute. DR. LANGLOIS (angered): Now, wait a minute, Dr. Steele. That is my patient. LESLIE (pulling rank): I don't think so, Langlois! He is technically MY patient! I am his primary physician! You were brought on this case merely in an advisory capacity! DR. LANGLOIS (haughtily): I don't care! I still have more say than you do! The only one who can have me removed is either Mr. Harper. LESLIE (her eyes spitting fire): You miserable.......BASTARD! DR. LANGLOIS (nastily): A woman who cannot make a sound judgment! SHEILA (sarcastically): Not only a bastard, but a chauvinist too! DR. LANGLOIS: Watch your tongue, woman! ADAM (coming out of his and Dylan's room, he is very angry): You really are a foul fiend, Langlois! Patrick and Ellen were right about you! Only Dylan and I can remove you? Well, I am going to exercise that right, and I am going to do so immediately. I am only going to tell you once, get the hell out of my house. You will leave this house now, forthwith! DR. LANGLOIS (snobbishly): And if I don't? ADAM: Then I will have you forcibly removed from here by my butler! DR. LANGLOIS: You wouldn't dare! ADAM: Wouldn't I?! (He yells for someone offstage) Bryan! We need to have someone removed. DR. LANGLOIS: I'll go! ADAM: And NEVER come back! (Shocked, Langlois goes out of the house! Just as Bryan Steensland, the butler, comes) BRYAN: Anything wrong, sir? ADAM: No, things are fine now. The interloper left. BRYAN: Very good, sir. (Steensland goes back to his work) LESLIE: I am sorry, Adam, that you had to deal with him! ADAM: It's all right, Leslie. We're remedying that now. PATRICK: While you were dealing with that snob, and dispatching him to the outside, I have made arrangements for Dr. Walt Erickson, the same doctor that worked on Susie when she had her attack, to consult with Leslie and another cardiologist here in Boston. Abby Stevenson is locating someone good. ADAM: That is good. But who recommended Dr. Langlois? LESLIE: I thought it was funny that R. Whittenberg had recommended him. SHEILA (remembering): Wait a minute. R. Whittenberg?! Oh NO! ADAM: What? What is it, Sheila? SHEILA (enraged): Rhonda! She was the one who recommended him! That scheming little witch! The same woman who stressed my cousin into a heart attack was the one who recommended this idiot! ADAM: That tears it! I am calling Penny. Leslie, you call Anngelique. Sheila, call Allegra. LESLIE: Right. (Leslie gets her cell phone; Sheila calls Allegra; things are being taken care of. The scene fades.) Scene Four Massachusetts General. Abby is on the phone with an infuriated Anngelique. She is clearly worried about Dylan's welfare. After receiving Leslie Worthington-Steele's phone call about Dr. Langlois, she is trying to take care of things. ANNGELIQUE: You've heard, Abby, I am SURE you've heard. ABBY: I heard, Anngelique. I heard. ANNGELIQUE (on the phone, there is a split screen, with Abby on the left, Anngelique on the right): What are we to do? ABBY: Langlois has been brought before the hospital board. He's been removed from Dylan's case. ANNGELIQUE: But what about what happened? Was there any damage done for Dylan? ABBY: No, Anngelique. Dylan's fine. I called Leslie, after she talked to Penny Randolph. She had reported that he had been sleeping when Langlois brought that infernal paper into his bedroom. I talked with Adam and I also talked with Patrick Kurtz. He's recommended that Leslie and Dr. Richardson, the head of cardiology here at Massachusetts General as well as the new physician I will assign the case to, talk with Dr. Walt Erickson in Somerset. He worked with Susannah Lucas when she had her heart issues. ANNGELIQUE: That is good. Sheila told me that Dr. Erickson was tops in his field. ABBY: Yes, he is. And Langlois' termination hearing is this afternoon. ANNGELIQUE: I am glad. ABBY: I will keep you updated on what happens. I will be sitting in on it. ANNGELIQUE: Thank you, Abby, I appreciate that. ABBY: You're welcome, Anngelique. (Abby gathers her papers and leaves her office) Scene Five Dylan's townhouse, several hours later. Langlois was removed as a doctor and he lost his license to practice when his connections to Rhonda Whittenberg were revealed. A young cardiologist at Mass General, Dr. Sam Newbern, was brought in. Leslie and Patrick brought the young man up to speed on Dylan's condition. According to Dr. Richardson, the head of Cardiology, Dr. Newbern was very good. For his young age (age 26) he was knowledgeable and also very compassionate. Patrick also talked with his friend and colleague Dr. Walt Erickson, the doctor who worked on Susannah, and he is in agreement with the addition of Dr. Newbern. Erickson is involved in Dylan's case in an advisory capacity the same position that Langlois had until he had been ousted. Susannah and Ellen are there, as is Anyssa. They are helping with some of the cleaning in the room. Dylan is half awake, with the hubbub. DYLAN: What's going on? What are you all doing? SUSANNAH (grinning): I think we woke him up, Nyssa. ANYSSA (ruefully): I guess we did, didn't we? ELLEN: We're all to blame for that one. DYLAN (grinning): Not really, you guys. I am glad you came. I was half-awake, half-asleep anyway. ANYSSA (affectionately): We are too, honey. I was quite shocked when Sheila left a message on Facebook saying what happened. SUSANNAH: And Walt is a fine heart surgeon. So is Dr. Newbern. They know what they are doing. DYLAN: Thanks again, guys. You didn't have to come all the way up here. SUSANNAH (taking Dylan's hand): You're family to us, Dyl. There is NO way we'll let you hang in an hour of need. Our mother and father said that they will check in on you via the phone. DYLAN: I am glad for that, Susie. Velda and Sheila have been taking care of my social commitments. The kids are taken care of as well. Everything is running well. (Enter: Wendy smiling) WENDY (gently brushing Dylan's hair from his eyes): Yes, they are, honey. And my dearest son, I can tell you are tired and you need to get some more sleep. (she grins at the girls) All right, you three. I am exercising a mother's prerogative. Enough cleaning. I'll have one of the maids come in later. SUSANNAH (grinning back): Yes, Aunt Wendy. ANYSSA: She's right, Susie. Dylan needs some more rest. ELLEN: Get some rest, kiddo. DYLAN (smiling): I will, sis. (Anyssa and Susannah kiss him on the cheek. Wendy does likewise. Ellen squeezes his hand and kisses his cheek, and Dylan snuggles under the blankets with the doll that Ashley tucked in with him in his arms. He drifts off to sleep again.) PATRICK (quietly): Let's let him sleep. The more he sleeps, the better he will be. SUSANNAH: Yes, good idea. (Everyone goes downstairs.) SHEILA: How is Dylan? WENDY: Asleep. SUSANNAH: We got some of the room cleaned up. The housekeeper couldn't because Dyl is sleeping a lot. Aunt Wendy is setting it up for someone else to clean in there later. WENDY: So what happened to Langlois? SHEILA: Abby told me that he was immediately terminated, and lost his license. He will never practice medicine in Massachusetts ever again! His connections to Rhonda cost him dearly. SUSANNAH: Where will he go then? SHEILA: Not sure. Abby told me that he was leaving the country. WENDY: Good! Nobody will miss him. I certainly will not. ELLEN: Dr. Newbern sounds like a good doctor. He knows what he is doing. PATRICK: That he does, Ellen. I am glad you noticed it. I am glad you recommended him. ELLEN: He was one of the best. I checked out his qualifications and what I saw, I liked him. I had talked with Dr. Richardson, and he told me he would be good at this. SHEILA: Maybe I should have you recommend more people in future. ELLEN: I admit that I didn't much like Langlois either. He struck me as not really caring about protocol. Also he had a lot of red flags that he had hidden, or tried to hide, but I delved into the investigation and kept hunting. ANYSSA: Wow, she's good! She is very thorough. You are teaching her well, Patrick. PATRICK (with undisguised affection for his girlfriend's daughter): She is very sharp. ELLEN: I just hope Dylan will be fine. SHEILA: He will be, Ellen. I can assure you of that. I got rid of that offensive paper and took it out to be burned. WENDY: Good for you. I talked with Mrs. Hollis. She's cooking a light supper for us tonight. I told her that Dylan can have a later dinner if he is awake. She's going to fix him something nice. SHEILA: Good. SUSANNAH: I am going to go back to the house. Patrick, Ellen and I are at your disposal, if you need us. WENDY: Thank you. (Susie, Ellen and Patrick head back to their Boston house. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah